Manatee (image code)
Owner is this girlio Code by this gal. Appearance Manatee is, well, not very striking. She is a little chubby, with a SeaWing build, but tall, narrow wings like a RainWing, she is missing a few glow stripes on her snout, her tail curls in slightly She is incredibly short, it has been noted that there are three-year olds taller than her, but Manatee isn’t really the type of person to mind. She actually uses this to her advantage sometimes. She has greyish turquoise scales that no one would glance twice at as she walks through the streets. Her eyes, Jade green and kept wide, hold creativity and kindness behind them, her wings and ruff are basically the only noticeable thing about her; a bright greenish yellow, fading to bright cyan at the edges. Her underscales are pale pink, with hints of pale green-yellow. Her underscales and wings can change colours, but only to shades of purple, blue, green, and yellow. Brighter teal accents highlight her body around her ears, eyes, tail, and wings, giving her appearance a more cheerful tint. One iris lolls to the side, making her look slightly manic, but it’s just an eye condition. Personality The best way to describe her would be, well, an emotional wreck. Sensitive, cowardly, and shy, Manatee is hardly stable. She has a tendency to freeze up when spoken to, and ‘resolves’ most conflicts by breaking down into emotional outbursts. She often calls herself an ‘Introverted Extravert’. She is also easily angered, and often picks fights when she doesn’t mean to. She is also ''extremely ''lazy. There is nothing more needed to describe her, the only other thing that comes to mind is ‘couch potato’ she will sit on her couch with a scroll for hours and only get up to eat, hence her chubbiness. Oddly, Manatee is quite hyper and cheerful when left with her family or close friends (not that she has any of those), she loves to chat with her siblings, and will ramble on about the universes she’s created in her head all day. She’s slightly mischievous, and particularly likes to attack her sister. one thing Manatee prides herself on is her creativity. She loves to draw and write, and is quite an in-your-face type of person when it comes to her art. She often has doubts about her works, but will become extremely proud of a drawing or story she deems good. Her energy and her creativity are actually surprisingly connected, as she often gets extremely hyper and bubbly when showing others her art or talking about concepts. Her favourite thing to draw is scavengers and fantasy-related things. Surprisingly, Manatee considers herself an extravert, and probably is. She hates being alone, despite having social anxiety, and will become dysfunctional without company, (she often considers this one of the greatest curses a dragon can have.) She also has a note of sarcasm in her. She tries to remain calm in some situations, but often make snide remarks about people or things she dislikes. She’s not afraid to admit to her flaws, although it does hurt her on the inside when she does. Some words she’s used to describe herself being ‘lazy’, ‘stupid’, ‘knows nothing’, ’Rude’, etc. Abilities Weaknesses History Relationships Rainstorm Manatee and her sister are extremely close, perhaps even MudWing-close. She loves Rainstorm with all of her heart, although she sometimes like to annoy her. . . Catfish Manatee and Catfish have a positive relationship, for the most part, while Catfish is sometimes rude to her, she loves her brother anyway. Macaw Manatee’s relationship with her mother is positive, Macaw sometimes annoys her, but mostly, they love each other. Octopus Manatee and her father are fairly close, they both have a mischievous personalities and enjoy each other’s company, Darkseer she has a crush on this gothic NightWing girl, and she isn’t exactly sure how she feels about it. She is a bit saddened by the fact that Darkseer seems to be straight as a pole. . . Trivia Gallery Category:Content (Moonbreeze427) Category:Characters (Fanmade)